Silver Tongued Happiness
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by Master of the Rebels. Di Sweetest Day, permen dan hadiah diberikan kepada orang yang dicintai. Tetapi bagi Sasuke, ada hadiah yang jauh lebih manis dari itu. Drabble, NaruSasu.


**Rated: K  
>Genre: Romance<br>Published:****10-16-08****  
>Story-id:<strong>**4598943**

**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own them.<br>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Silver Tongued Happiness © Master of the Rebels<strong>

_**Catatan:**__ Sweetest Day (Hari Termanis) adalah perayaan pada hari Sabtu ketiga di bulan Oktober yang dirayakan dengan memberikan hadiah-hadiah kecil seperti kartu, permen, atau bunga kepada orang yang dicintai._

**SILVER TONGUED HAPPINESS  
>by: Master of the Rebels<strong>

Pintu depan apartemen terbuka bersamaan dengan Naruto yang melangkah maju, lalu dengan segera mengangkat kakinya untuk melepas sepatu. Ia memandang ke sekeliling kemudian tersenyum saat melihat tak ada yang berubah, kecuali tempat itu terlihat lebih bersih dari biasanya. Tapi itu juga sudah ia perkirakan. Sasuke bisa jadi sangat pembersih setiap kali ia merasa tertekan atau tegang. Dan Naruto telah pergi untuk misinya dua minggu lebih lama dari yang ia rencanakan, tanpa bisa mengirimkan kabar tentang keadaan dirinya.

Ia melangkah mendekati meja kecil yang ada di dekat pintu masuk, lalu mulai melepaskan pelindung tangannya. Topeng Anbu sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka dan tergantung di gantungan yang berada di sisi cermin. Sebuah gerakan tertangkap oleh penglihatan periferinya dan ia menoleh untuk mendapati kekasihnya yang berambut hitam, sedang bersandar di sudut, mengerjapkan mata ke arahnya.

"Kau pulang."

Naruto pasti akan merasa terganggu dengan kurangnya sambutan antusias untuknya jika ia tidak seletih sekarang, jadi ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sasuke mengerjap ke arahnya beberapa kali lagi, dan Naruto agak merasa tenang saat ia menyadari bahwa mata oniks itu terlihat menjelajahi dirinya dengan serius, mencari kemungkinan cedera atau luka. Jelas terlihat puas, Sasuke berbalik dan mengarah kembali ke dapur tempat ia datang.

"Aku baru selesai membuat makan malam. Ayo makan."

Mata si pirang terlihat berkilat mendengar makanan disebut dan ia membuka pelindung-pelindungnya sepanjang perjalanan, dengan sembrono dan tak acuhnya melemparkan benda-benda itu ke lantai. Saat ia masuk ke dapur, ia mendapati satu set makan malam dengan piring yang terisi penuh dengan daging dan sayuran yang terlihat amat lezat. Ia merasakan mulutnya berliur penuh hasrat, dan ia pun menerjang ke arahnya dan mulai makan, bahkan tanpa menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang hanya berdiri di sebelahnya, tidak makan apa-apa, tapi menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil di wajah saat ia memerhatikan si pirang makan dengan lahap.

Barulah terpikir oleh Naruto bahwa Sasuke belum makan apa-apa saat ia telah menghabiskan makanan dan Sasuke bermaksud untuk mencuci piringnya. Ia berhenti meneguk susu di gelasnya yang tinggal separuh, dan menelengkan kepala dengan penuh tanya.

"Kau tidak makan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban tidak, tangan bergerak menuju air yang mengalir di bak cuci.

"Tidak lapar."

Naruto mengernyit karena jawaban itu tapi menahan diri untuk bertanya mengapa Sasuke malah membuat makanan kalau memang tidak lapar. Lelaki itu tidak tahu Naruto akan pulang dan itu membuat si pirang menyadari dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke telah memberikan makanannya sendiri.

Ia tersadar dari pemikirannya saat ia mendapati Sasuke berhenti dan mengeringkan tangannya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan, masuk dan menuju ke bagian belakang. Naruto mengamati dengan penuh rasa penasaran saat Sasuke akhirnya kembali dengan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus dengan kertas perak mengilap dan diikat dengan pita biru. Bola mata biru langit menatap ke paket kecil yang diletakkan di hadapannya itu. Ia menatap Sasuke, lalu melihat lelaki berambut hitam itu memandang lekat ke punggung tangannya, terlihat sedang meneliti kukunya—sesuatu yang sangat jarang Sasuke lakukan sehubungan tidak mau terlihat feminin—dan hanya Sasuke lakukan saat ia merasa malu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar Shikamaru dan Lee ngobrol tentang apa yang akan mereka berikan pada Temari dan Sakura untuk _Sweetest Day_. Aku tidak tahu kau akan pulang atau tidak, tapi kupikir aku tetap harus membelikan sesuatu." Mata Sasuke mengerjap ke arah si pirang saat jari-jari panjang mulai mengoyak kertasnya hingga terbuka. "Tidak banyak, hanya beberapa potong manisan beras. Manis dan sehat, jadi kita berdua bisa sama-sama senang saat kau memakannya."

Naruto memandang ke arah kotak transparan berisi manisan kenyal itu sementara Sasuke berjalan kembali ke arah bak cuci piring tanpa kata-kata lagi untuk mengeringkan piringnya. Naruto tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri, lalu membuka penutup kotak dan memasukkan sepotong manisan ke dalam mulutnya. Saat benda itu melembut dan mulai mencair di dalam mulutnya, Naruto berdiri dan meletakkan piring maupun gelasnya ke dalam pencuci piring.

Saat ia bergerak mundur, didapatinya Sasuke masih belum memandang ke arahnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Rumahnya sangat bersih. Sasuke bukan orang yang merayakan liburan. Faktanya, Sasuke tidak akan membelikannya permen itu jika ia merasa tidak perlu untuk menenangkan emosinya. Bahkan sejak Sasuke kembali ke desa, ia menjadi sangat rapuh. Ia tetap ninja yang luar biasa kuatnya, tidak tertandingi. Tetapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya telah hancur bersamaan dengan kematian kakaknya.

Meski ia tidak pernah mengakui itu, Naruto tahu lelaki rambut hitam ini takut kehilangan orang lain lagi. Butuh usaha serius untuk meyakinkan Sasuke agar mau mengencaninya semenjak mereka mulai melakukan sesuatu yang lebih setahun lalu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin merasakan sakitnya kehilangan lagi, tapi sudah terlambat. Mereka sudah terlalu dekat, terlalu lama, jadi Sasuke akhirnya menyerah.

Saat mereka mulai bersama sebagai pasangan, Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke akan membeli sesuatu sebagai bentuk lain dari rasa amannya. Memiliki sesuatu untuk diberikan adalah caranya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa orang itu akan pulang kembali. _Ia pasti kembali, karena aku harus memberikannya ini. Aku tidak membelinya hanya untuk kesia-siaan belaka._ Sinting memang, tapi itulah cara yang bekerja bagi Sasuke, dan Naruto tidak menginginkan cara lain.

Ia kemudian berdiri, ada sebuah kilatan jahil tersirat di matanya, dan Naruto berjalan mendekati si lelaki rambut hitam dengan diam-diam. Ia mengangkat jemarinya dan mengeluskannya dengan lembut ke sisi Sasuke, dengan polos menekan ujung jarinya ke iga lelaki yang satu. Naruto menyeringai dengan penuh rasa kemenangan saat Sasuke mengeluarkan geraman terkejut dan tersentak menjauhi sentuhan itu.

Sebuah desis penuh kemarahan keluar dari si rambut hitam melalui hidungnya dan Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajam pada kekasihnya yang tengah menyeringai.

"Naruto, aku pasti akan _membunuhmu_."

Tangan Naruto segera terangkat dalam posisi menyerah, seringainya semakin lebar dan kekehan penuh antusias terdengar darinya, senang karena Sasuke akhirnya melihatnya.

"Maaf, maaf! Aku tidak bisa menahan diri!"

Naruto menggapai dan menggenggam bagian belakang leher Sasuke, menarik lelaki kaku itu ke arahnya dengan mudah. Sasuke tersandung karena dengan keras kepalanya mencoba menghindar, tangannya refleks terjulur untuk menstabilkan dirinya di dada Naruto sementara kepalanya berada dalam posisi tengadah dan sepasang bibir lembut menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Mata obsidian bergerak tertutup dan ia tenggelam dalam kecupan itu, bahkan saat sebuah dengusan terganggu keluar darinya dalam napas yang pendek. Naruto bergerak mundur dari kecupan itu, dan dengan tersenyum ia menjelajahkan bibirnya ke rahang dan leher Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu, Brengsek."

Bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit dengan kata-kata itu, dan ia akhirnya merilekskan diri sepenuhnya, tangannya bergerak pelan untuk melingkari dan memeluk tubuh tegap di hadapannya.

"Kupikir misimu gagal, Idiot."

Mata biru langit berputar, diiringi dengan dengus halus.

"Mana mungkin. Aku ini Uzumaki Naruto." Nadanya menekankan makna kalimat itu, dan lengan Sasuke mengerat di tubuhnya. Mata Naruto sedikit melembut, dan ia menyandarkan pipinya di rambut hitam yang halus itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikanmu apapun untuk _Sweetest Day_."

Sebuah dengus keluar dari si pemilik rambut hitam saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Si pirang bahkan mungkin tidak tahu Sweetest Day itu apa. Mata Sasuke terbuka dan ia menatap dengan kabur ke leher kuat di hadapannya dari bahu tempatnya menyandarkan kepala, berkonsentrasi pada suara halus detak jantung yang bisa ia rasakan dari dada lelaki yang agak lebih besar darinya itu.

"Kau tidak gagal dalam misimu."

Dan sungguh, itulah hadiah termanis yang pernah ada.

—**FIN— **


End file.
